ஐ  Droga de Ciúme  ஐ
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: "Emoções são para os fracos". Ele vivia repetindo isso. E deveria, pois talvez algum dia acreditaria em suas próprias palavras. .:.  Sasusaku/Ita? - COMPLETA .:.


_**Classificação etária**__: 16 anos/T-rated_

_Não contém spoilers/ UA/ Romance/Humor  
><em>

_**Shipper**__: SasuSaku/Ita?_

_**Disclamer**__: O Naruto não é meu. Só o Itachi. E o kakashi. ;D_

_**Dedicatória**: Para **Susume97** e **Hanna Uchiha**, vencedoras do segundo lugar do desafio de drabbles sasusaku L'Amour. (Omendetou, meninas!)  
><em>

_**Nota da autora**__: Have fun!_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Damn Jealousy**

(Droga de ciúme)

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Emoções são para os fracos". Ele vivia repetindo isso. E deveria, pois talvez, algum dia, acreditaria em suas próprias palavras.<br>_**

* * *

><p><strong> .<strong>

**.**

Oh sim, Uchiha Sasuke sempre soube que emoções eram sentimentos desprezíveis e completamente dispensáveis.

Principalmente _esse_ tipo de sentimento.

_O Ciúme._

Evidentemente que não é pelo fato de Sakura, sua atual namorada, estar se arrumando muito _alegremente_ para ir ao aniversário de seu _querido _onii-san. Muito menos pelo fato de estar usando _aquele_ (maldito e curtíssimo, por sinal) vestido preto que Itachi lhe dera em seu aniversário no ano passado. E principalmente não era pelo fato de lembrar-se _claramente _do sorriso arrogante que se formara no rosto de seu precioso irmão e das palavras dúbias que dissera à Sakura enquanto entregava-lhe a caixa vermelha fina transpassada por um lindo laço dourado. - Já consigo imaginá-la nele... Não vejo a hora de vê-la usando o meu presente.

Muito menos por causa do leve rubor que pintou escarlate nas bochechas da moça por causa das palavras galanteadoras que o Uchiha mais velho proferira naquela ocasião.

Não, obviamente Uchiha Sasuke **não** estava morrendo de ciúmes de seu aniki.

_É claro que não! _

_Hn._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Como ficou? - Sakura o acordou abruptamente de suas fantasias maníacas de como acabar com um _certo_ onii-san. - Estou..._er_... bonita? - Um leve tom de insegurança e um ar de expectativa se formou no fundo de seu olhar esverdeado.

.

E depois de um longo silêncio...

.

- Hn.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bom, nem precisa dizer que isso foi o bastante para a kunoichi arremessar-lhe três travesseiros na cabeça (bom, ela tentou, mas ele, tão rapidamente, desviou com muita facilidade).

E quando estava no auge de sua fúria, se preparando para lançar o despertador em cima do moço (gritando algo do tipo _- Hn? Mas que droga de resposta é essa, Uchiha Sasuke?),_ o shinobi finalmente usou de sua quase que impossível super velocidade e a surpreendeu chegando num piscar de olhos por trás dela, agarrando sua cintura no processo.

-Hn.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

E e esse **Hn** foi longo, acompanhado de um hálito quente que soou extremamente sensual dito ao pé do ouvido de Sakura, e claro, suas pernas bambearam no mesmo instante._ Inevitável_.

- S-sasuke...kun.. _Ah_ .. Nani? - A kunoichi perguntou atordoada, aquilo foi o suficiente para deixar sua atividade cerebral simplesmente beirando a zero, pois (quem consegue resistir àquelas mãos tocando em toda parte?).

- _Hn_. - Suspirou em seu ouvido novamente. - Você está linda. - Disse num sussurro quase que imperceptível, mãos curiosas passeando e deslizando até o zíper da roupa feminina. - Mas... - O vestido deslizando lentamente com a ajuda das mãos peritas do Uchiha.

- De jeito nenhum você vai sair daqui com essa roupa.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Um sorriso de canto de boca se formou no rosto masculino e a kunoichi estava tão entretida com suas carícias que nem ao menos percebeu as reais intenções por trás de tal comportamento repentino (ok, ok, além de... ah..._ er_... ah vocês sabem, né!).

.

_Oh ciúme maldito! _

_.  
><em>

O único pensamento que lhe passara pela mente dentre aqueles beijos ardentes:

_Você é a minha._

_Hoje._

E mais um beijo.

_E amanhã._

E a temperatura continuava subindo, mais e mais.

_E depois._

Bom, a essa altura o vestido já estava em algum lugar do chão do quarto.

_E sempre..._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

Aparentemente, esse ano, o casal não apareceria no aniversário de Itachi.

.

Não que Sasuke estivesse com ciúme ou algo assim. ;D

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

Estou curiosa.

**O que vocês acharam?**

_.  
><em>

_Cara, alguma coisa me dizia: _

_- Vai, essa história merece ser escrita._

_Bom, segui o conselho da voz (meio esquizofrênico, não?) e escrevi._

_.  
><em>

_Espero que tenha agradado._

_.  
><em>

_Não ficou exatamente como queria que tivesse ficado ( realmente sou péssima escrevendo finais );_

_.  
><em>

_Enfimmmmmm espero que as moçoilas ganhadoras do** segundo lugar** do "**desafio Sasusaku Drabbles L'Amour**" tenham apreciado o presente._

_.  
><em>

_Essa fanfic foi feita com muito carinho, viu, meninas :)_

_._

_Um beijinho, _

_**reviews** serão muito apreciados,_

_Hime-chan._

_._

_.  
><em>

_**PS**: Simmm "Something Borrowed" da nossa querida OhWhatsHerFace acabou me influenciando nesse incio de pensamento pervo *apanha!*_

_**PPS**: Volto **semana que vem** com parte do presente das vencedoras do **terceiro lugar do desafio** :D  
><em>


End file.
